


Any time

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series 18 episode 1, for those asking, gif warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeremy just needs a damn hug. (based on that infamous hug scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any time

* * *

 

It was only supposed to be meant as a joke scene. 

Jeremy was supposed to walk up to James and hug him to show the "quieter" and "softer" Top Gear. It was supposed to be a quick cut scene. But that's not how it actually turned out....

* * *

 

James hated hugs. 

Loathed them in fact. 

He hated the idea of anyone encroaching on his personal space. It felt weird and wrong. Any time anyone tried to touch him he'd flinch away. He just absolutely hated it. 

So why was he agreeing to do this? 

Well. It was Jeremy. 

Jeremy had this way of getting him to do things he'd usually never, ever do. There was something about Jeremy, maybe his loud personality which drew you into his crazy world or the way that he could just suddenly go soft and caring in an instant. Whatever it was, it just worked. 

It hadn't taken Jeremy long to persuade James. 

"It will just be an instant. I promise you. We don't even have to actually hug. The camera can just switch off just as we're about to hug. I promise you, I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable" 

James thought about Jeremy's idea then said "okay" 

Jeremy looked surprised for an instant, but then a happy grin washed over his face. 

* * *

The scene would be at the track. Jeremy would walk towards James with his arms out and James would accept the hug. 

It was simple. 

Maybe too simple. 

As soon as the camera started rolling Jeremy came towards him, arms outstretched for the hug. 

"Mate!" Jeremy said softly as he walked up to James and James lifted up his arms to draw him into the hug.

Jeremy walked into the embrace, his face lighting up with a small smile which was hidden from the camera and burrowed his face into James' shoulder. James wrapped his arms around Jeremy in return. 

"CUT!"

The director's voice ran out over the airfield and James expected Jeremy to let go. 

But he didn't. 

"Uh, you can let go now" James said quietly. 

But Jeremy just minutely shook his head "no, comfy" 

James was puzzled for a moment, but then heard the quiet shaky exhale Jeremy made and then James realised. 

Jeremy wanted a hug. 

And he wanted a hug from James. 

And this whole shoot was because he wanted and needed a bloody hug. 

Silently he squeezed Jeremy tighter towards him, resting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy squeezed back and let out a soft happy sigh of contentment. 

"You utter pillock. You know you could have just asked me? I wouldn't have turned you down" James said quietly. 

"Really?" Jeremy asked. 

"Really, you know I couldn't turn you down anything" James replied, soothingly rubbing Jeremy's back.

Jeremy pulled out of the hug and smiled at James "Thank you"

"Any time" James replied softly. 


End file.
